


The Professors

by EmmyKottakis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Professor AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyKottakis/pseuds/EmmyKottakis
Summary: Mormor AU: Sebastian Moran is a history professor, currently teaching in the same college as his statistics teaching boyfriend, James Moriarty.





	The Professors

James glanced up at the circular clock to his right in the large lecture room, and he sighed. Thank goodness.  
“Dismissed!” He called out to the fifty six students sitting in the hall. He turned to the whiteboard behind him, covered in mathematical scrawls and scribbles, and he began to erase his work for the next class tomorrow. He heard murmurs of “Bye, Professor Moriarty” behind him, which he of course promptly ignored.   
/Idiotic freshmen, the whole lot of them. They can hardly pass through calculus, let alone have two brain cells to rub together for a statistics college course./ James sighed and turned, slinging his bag across his left shoulder so it rested at his side. He walked out of the hall, shuddering to himself as he watched various freshmen pass by.   
/Dear god, I need to teach a new course./  
Sebastian was nowhere to be seen, not waiting outside the lecture hall like they had agreed to. James sighed softly. Late, again. Perhaps he should tutor Sebastian in the art of reading time.   
James walked down a few hallways, letting a disgruntled sigh escape his lips as he stepped outside into the bitter wind, pulling his coat around himself and ducking his head as he walked briskly to the History hall. He entered and soon found himself standing in front of one of their larger lecture rooms. James could hear a distant voice inside, but even the faint sound of that certain voice made a slow smile light up his face. He slowly turned the handle on the door and took one step inside of the lecture room, closing the door quietly behind him.   
Sebastian Moran was standing in the center of the lecture area, about two hundred intent students watching him as he paced about, blurting out information about...World War 2? James couldn’t be sure, it was the end of the lecture. Almost time for their date. James stood patiently, leaning against the door and tuning out all of the sounds as he trained his eyes on Sebastian, admiring his blue eyes from afar.   
Sebastian’s head turned towards the door, and a brief surprised expression flickered across his features before he turned to glance at the clock.   
“Ah, that’s about all the time we have for today. Dismissed, remember to write your essay on the effects of World War 1 on later generations.” Sebastian called out, and immediately chaos broke out, the shuffling of shoes and the shouting of children erupting all around the space. James winced, immediately regretting his short height as all the taller students blocked Sebastian from his view. He was able to push his way through to the end of the steps, where Sebastian was quite unceremoniously shoving multiple binders into his own suitcase. James smiled slightly with amusement and arched an eyebrow in questioning.  
“Busy day, Professor?” James asked playfully as soon as most of the students had left. Sebastian glanced up at James and nodded.  
“Yeah, pretty much. How about you, Jim?” James stifled a wince at the familiar but still protested nickname. “James” was the name of a math professor. “Jim” was the name of someone down with the kids. And James was *not* down with the kids. At least not this pack of idiots.  
“My statistic students are absolute imbeciles.” James replies with an over dramatic sigh, and in seconds Sebastian had straightened up and was pulling James close, kissing him gently before finishing up his packing.  
“I’m so sorry I forgot about our date, I got a bit caught up.” Sebastian confessed with a nervous chuckle, gesturing for James to walk up the stairs with him following.  
“It’s fine, darling.” James replied, turning his head to look back at Sebastian, a playful smirk flitting across his lips for a short moment. “I’m sure you can make up for it tonight.”


End file.
